Important Moments
by Consort
Summary: A series of moments, showing how the relationships of each of the heroes formed. Open to requests. Pre-Stormclouds.
1. Chapter 1

**So, throughout this little series I will be covering three key moments in the relationships of different heroes. Each moment will be titled with a theme, and the moment will be based around that theme.**

 **Now, I will happily take requests for this series. Send them via PM if you have an account. But no more detail than the three themes and the two heroes. Lucario, I've done your request preemptively, via my amazing foresight... and also your pairing grew on me, a lot. Update: Moved this text to the top of the page, added the pair in question as a title.  
**

 **Brightwing and Dehaka**

 **First meeting: Essence**

Brightwing was napping in the boughs of a tree in a forest. Emphasis on was. Said tree had suddenly fallen over, dropping her neatly on top of the perpetrator- Dehaka. The Primal pack leader had burrowed underneath, undermining it completely. She was less than amused. "Ooh! Why bother Brightwing, I do not like to be woken!" she chirped, rolling off Dehaka and taking flight.

"I wish to collect essence. There is much to be collected here." Dehaka trailed off, not really focusing on the irritated reptile to his side.

"Brightwing does not care about essence! I care about dreaming!" She made a point of fluttering around Dehaka in her best attention-grabbing way.

"You do not care for essence? You are foolish, and lucky. Essence must be diligently collected. Always must be hunted." The zerg turned to face her, leaning on his larger arm. The essence he'd come here for eluded him.

"I do not know what you are talking about, not-friend, but it sounds like food. Is it food?" Brightwing had forgotten her anger, as her curiosity shone through.

Dehaka began to walk off, and began to explain a little. "Essence can be consumed. Used to change, used to survive. Essence can be found within life. I collect essence so I may change and survive."

"Brightwing will find essence! Think it sounds fun!" And she promptly blinked away to some unknown location.

Dehaka stopped, suddenly no longer sensing a trace of his goal. "She had the essence I came here to collect." He growled a sound of frustration.

 **Development: Hunting**

Dehaka was now sure that Brightwing was the source of the interesting essence. He'd felt it in battle whenever she was near. But at the time, he couldn't kill her and take the essence, since that would mean his team would almost certainly be overrun. Now he'd stalked her to a small cave, on a hillside. He followed her in, feet altered to make nearly no sound on the stone floor and all limbs readied. A few extra zerg had been lent to him by Kerrigan to hunt his prey, and surrounded the area. He turned the corner and stopped. Most humanlike heroes would have been ill. Brightwing was sleeping again, this time on top of a pile of assorted corpses. There were a few pigs, a half-eaten bird, a lane minion's helmet, one of Azmodan's warriors and the fragments of a baneling. Brightwing sleepiliy opened her eyes.

"Hm, it is better that you did not wake me up, friend. That is good." Said Brightwing.

Dehaka surveyed the room. "what is the purpose of this?" he croaked, though he knew already.

"Brightwing tried to collect essence... smells not nice, but very good for lying on friend! How do I get it out?" She stretched out, then flopped back down onto her macabre bed.

"Essence requires zerg abilities to collect. You cannot collect essence. You can only give essence." He began to analyse the corpses to see if he could salvage any essence from them. Then decided there was a better being to get essence from right in front of him. He stepped forwards "You have a strong and unique essence. I will collect it from you."

Brightwing giggled. "I do not think so."

Dehaka fired his Isolation biomass at Brightwing. It harmlessly splatted into the rest of the mess, Brightwing having cast pixie dust on herself and risen two meters above it's flight path. The two began to fight, and though Dehaka undoubtedly would have won a direct fight, luck was not on his side. Emerald wind slammed him into a wall, and while he was easily tough enough to withstand it, the two seconds he spent getting back up were enough for Brightwing to Phase Shift to somewhere far, far away.

 **Friendship: Mercy**

Brightwing was enjoying a nice, breezy glide through the haunted mines when she saw something. An indistinct black dot at first, she then saw it was a certain Zerg, dragging himself out of a close skirmish. He retreated, limping and on the point of collapse, with at least a dozen types of wound. Brightwing hovered next to him as his strength failed, and he slumped to the floor in front of a devastatingly empty healing well.

"Frieeeend, you are dying. Why do that?" She dispersed some healing magic around herself, and was pleased to see some of Dehaka's wounds mend a little.

"Why are you not afraid of me? I have tried to kill you." Dehaka was genuinely confused. And in a lot of pain on the floor.

"You are not very scary to me, friend. You failed at killing me." More mist washed over the two.

"Yet you aid a threat to your life. You could easily have slain me and assured your safety." Dehaka was a little more relaxed now, and sat on his haunches.

"I would like to have friends more than dead things, apart from dead bad things. I Have a thing to ask you, friend." Brightwing beat her wings, blowing cool air over the burns a mage left.

"What is that?" Dehaka felt oddly calm. He didn't even want to seize this opportunity to finally get his kill. It would be so simple. Her entire underside was exposed. He could easily leap up and drive a claw into her. Yet he resisted the urge. She... made him feel motivated. Encouraged. Maybe even... empowered?

"Why not take essence from alive things? Then they are alive to take essence from again." Brightwing kept healing.

"I must slay them to gather their essence. Essence can best be taken in death." Dehaka looked at a gash in his skin shrink.

"Oh, that is a shame. But we can still be friends, right friend?" She finished healing.

"..." Dehaka hesitated. He didn't want to give up on collecting her essence.

"I can help you to collect essence!"

"Yes. We can be... friends. Whatever those are." Dehaka said.

"Yay! I will come and visit you, friend!"


	2. Rehgar and Varian

**Rehgar and Varian**

 **Reunion: Gladiators**

A wooden training sword clattered to the ground. The owner, Varian, was not deterred and fought on using the second practice weapon he'd taken into the fight. He was holding nothing back, making brutal two-handed strikes that were amazingly difficult to block.

His opponent was Rehgar, also fighting with all the fury of a wolf. The practice gauntlet he was slashing with had started the match pristine, but now bore several indentations where it had blocked Varian's strikes. Varian raised his battered sword and made a mighty overhead strike. Rehgar twisted and blocked with his gauntlet.

There was a resounding CRACK! as the training sword shattered into pieces, the weapon reduced to just a few inches in length. Rehgar stabbed, and Varian managed to catch the blow on what was left of the blade, but the blade simply fell apart, and the attack went through.

A bell dinged, signalling the end of the match.

Rehgar inspected his own weapon, finding a large split in the wood. "Not bad, Lo'gosh. Another round of the arena?"

Varian was already walking over to a large box full of practice swords. "Of course. Are you ready, old master?"

The bell dinged again, starting the fifth consecutive match.

 **Development: Leaders**

The hearth of Varian's home burned. Although back in Stormwind, it would have been tended to by servants, Varian had never forgotten how to make a good fire to sit by.

There was a large oak table in the corner of the room, with a giant map of Azeroth spread out over it. Rehgar sat at one side of the table.

Varian sat opposite him. "So, Rehgar. I hear you became the chief shaman of the Earthen Ring. What else did you do once I left your service?"

Rehgar laughed "Service makes gladiatorial combat sound better than it was, king. I always did wonder how you had such combat potential. Still, I joined Thrall's followers. Worked up to being one of his best. Eventually joined the Earthen Ring, and there you go. Best shaman of the lot." he said.

"How was it, leading your fellows? I can't decide whether it would be closer to training mages or warriors." Said Varian

Rehgar scratched his chin. "Hrm. Mages, but with a lot more focus on spirit. And in most cases, training the body can help that. You should have seen us when we went off to fight. How did you get on at that big battle, just before I accepted my place in the Nexus. The one at the, Broken shore, wasn't it?"

Varian shifted "I died. But a leader must be prepared to give their life for thier people. You would do the same for the Earthen Ring, wouldn't you?"

"In a heartbeat" Said Rehgar.

 **Friendship: Battle**

A plume of blue dust rose over the rocks of the Battlefield of Eternity. Varian and Rehgar were rushing for the raging battle, but as they neared the teamfight, another two death bells were rung.

Varian dismounted and drew the two halves of Shalamayne. "We're too late. We'd best fall back to our immortal."

Rehgar came up behind him "Not sure if we can hold it as two."

Varian heard a noise. A sort of 'thwoop'... Definitely not from Azeroth... He realised what it was.

"Rehgar, get down!" Varian's command didn't actually matter, since he tackled the surprised support as he said the words. A phase prism impacted him through the wall, and Varian found himself facing Jaina, Kerrigan, Lunara and Morales.

He deflected the initial burst of spells with the shield wall parry, but it was four against one. Varian charged.

And in that charge, he felt fury. He felt power, every fiber of his being uniting in a roar of battle. It was Bloodlust.

Shalamayne tore through Lunara like paper, the charge having closed the gap. Another round of attacks landed against Varian, but his wounds were closing faster than they appeared. Jaina was next. She hit Varian with a frostbolt at point blank, doing nothing but buying her an extra half second to say goodbye.

Rehgar entered the fray at this point. Morales hit him directly in the chest with a military displacement grenade, designed to knock five-metre long hydralisks away.

The innate magic of Azeroth's dwellers dampened the blow, and Rehgar's heroic resistance took the rest. Within the moment, the ghost wolf set upon the medic, swatting her shield aside.

Varian turned to Kerrigan next. Kerrigan was smart, and unlike her two fallen allies was in a position not to fight Varian. She leapt for Rehgar, wings poised to rip him apart, and was knocked out of the air by a shockwave from Varian's blades. Varian didn't have time to finish her, but Kerrigan was in no condition to move.

Artanis rounded the corner to see the wreckage of his team. Morales fell before he could get near, and Kerrigan was so injured she was effectively dead. He charged nonetheless, to avenge his team. Varian easily matched him blow for blow, Artanis was trained to perfection but Varian was still under the influence of Bloodlust. His strokes were faster, and mending. Rehgar didn't stop to rest, calling upon the elements to mend Varian's wounds and slashing with his gauntlet at every opportunity.

Artanis was defeated moments before the spell faded, leaving a pair of exhausted fighters.

Varian sheathed his swords "Thanks, Rehgar.".

"No problem, Lo'gosh" Replied a tired orc "You did well"

 **Notes: I will still create my own matchups if there are no requests. However, requests take priority.**

 **Lucario: I think you should just try and keep it simple and short, and maybe avoid mentioning Brightwing?**


	3. Kael'thas and Sylvanas

**Kael'thas and Sylvanas**

 **Reunion: Prince**

"You..." Snarled Kael'thas. He was currently at the mercy of a certain undead, who'd volunteered to be his opponent for his practice match.

"Yes, me. What of it, fool prince." Sylvanas was barely paying attention to Kael'thas, who had been ambushed and thoroughly defeated in combat.

Kael'thas spluttered "Fool- What are you saying, Windrunner!? I am your superior! I led our people to safety after Quel'thalas fell, and your. Own. Demise. All I did then was accept my place here, among heroes! How does that make me a fool!"

Sylvanas crossed her arms. "You drove yourself mad. You betrayed us all. Adventurers had to kill you for your sake. You fostered a dependence on the sunwell in all our people. Do you know how much suffering you caused? Or have you forgotten?"

Kael'thas frowned "I recall none of that... I only recently allied to Kil'jaden... Is that what will happen in my future? No, it couldn't. And Windrunner, your insubordination will not be allowed to stand. I will best you in this match, verbal trickery or not!"

The Sun King forced himself to take another step and hurl a fireball at Sylvanas. She sidestepped, neatly drew her bow and let an arrow pierce the weakened royal.

"Well, this'll make a change to killing the Menethil brat..." Sylvanas muttered at the shocked and dissolving corpse.

 **Development: Peacekeeping**

Kael'thas and Sylvanas were glaring daggers at each other across a table. Both were tied to their chairs, and both were definitely not held in high regard by James Raynor, who was looking at the two with a mix of anger and disappointment.

"All right, so what exactly led you two to blow up an inn. Come on, I don't have all day!" Raynor said bitterly.

"It wasn't my fault! Sylvanas is the one who severed the chandelier!" Protested Kael'thas.

"You insulted Alleria!" Shouted Sylvanas.

Raynor stopped the imminent blame game by slamming a hand on the table. "You people are supposed to be hundreds of years old, so stop acting like toddlers or I'll let the innkeeper decide what we do with you! It's a small miracle the boys got everyone out alive."

Kael'thas looked ready to say something, then stopped. After considering his words for a moment, he said "Well, we were having an argument after I clearly won our debate over who has the most powerful army on Azeroth. She simply refuses to accept that that- Ah, that her... _wayward_ sister could not successfully turn a fight against the burning legion."

"That's one way to put it." Sylvanas huffed.

Raynor stopped the two again "Right. You two had another argument. Well, Tyreal's been deciding on your punishment. He gave me two choices. If you two can't make up, then you're going to be exiled like the other dangerous heroes, and if you can, you have to fully reconstruct that tavern under your own power."

Sylvanas looked sourly at Kael'thas "First one to reconstruct their half of the building?"

Kael'thas grinned "Accepted. When do we begin, Raynor?"

"Wait, are you two making this into some kind of contest? You know if it leads to more fighting you're out." Said Raynor.

Kael'thas shrugged as much as the chair allowed him to. "Oh, we've been having these contests for weeks. They help settle arguments. We should have held one over our last discussion, it seems."

"Yes, a clear way to determine who should bow to who for a matter. Now, let us begin our rebuilding." Agreed Sylvanas.

"Alright. I'll undo the ropes. You two'll be working under the supervision of the innkeeper, and his word is law while you work." Said Raynor, untying Kael'thas.

 **Friendship: Dating**

"I am a far superior romantic, Sylvanas!" Said an exasperated prince,

Sylvanas clenched and unclenched her fist. "Sunstrider. You have all the tact of a rotten tomato and equal complexion. I'm a long-dead corpse and I look better than you."

Kael'thas frowned "It's time for our next contest. Let us find who is the greater romantic. Now... how?"He thought for a moment "We shall arrange a date. We will both do our best to dress appropriately, Speak as we would to a romantic interest. And we will require a judge, since there will be no escaping personal preferences..."

Sylvanas raised an eyebrow. "Well, I've heard of worse ideas. Prepare to be disillusioned. You may find a venue. I shall arrange the services of Jaina. At least she's used to your stupidity."

Ten hours later, a very nervous waiter was taking orders from a pair of high elves. Jaina was observing from the side, sipping a lemonade with a suspicious amout of ice.

Sylvanas had swapped her usual cloak for a grey dress, and her barbed shoulderpads for sleek grey ones. Jaina could see at least sixteen knives concealed under the dress, but Kael'thas didn't notice.

Kael'thas was wearing a red silken outfit with charcoal undertones. Jaina could appreciate he was trying to play up his abilities, but it just didn't quite work, especially with his hair.

Kael'thas began his order. "I shall have the soup of the day, piping hot and with a little extra cheese on the garlic bread. Sylvanas, have you decided upon your order yet?"

Sylvanas set down her menu curtly. "Risotto. Additionally, I desire an Onyx Spritzer."

Kael'thas' eyes betrayed just a hint of panic. The venue's range of spritzers were named and coloured after various gemstones, and possibly priced after them too. And Kael'thas didn't have access to his usual royal fotune,

Still, the prince of Quel'thalas swallowed the panic and followed through with "Excellent choice. I will order the Ruby Spritzer. Please, do not keep the lady waiting."

The waiter left slightly more quickly than a calm man would have. He returned within ten minutes, carrying the orders.

Jaina observed the two as they ate. Kael'thas was under huge pressure to perform, his immaculate eating form almost slipping as Sylvanas' every action screamed that a single mistake would reduce his chances of winning to exactly zero.

Sylvanas, however, was struggling with herself. She was a leader, a tactical genius and and ruthless fighter. None of these titles covered dinner etiquette or treating someone you dislike as an equal. She was silent and imposing, and awkward in the situation.

The meal concluded, and Jaina walked over to the table. "A clear winner has emerged." She announced "First, a short analysis of your performances. Kael'thas, your outfit is a little tacky but you have worn it well, and your speech and etiquette have been immaculate. I must say your only real mistake was that you placed your order before the lady. I understand that's quite unacceptable to high elves. Sylvanas, your choice of dress is flawless. And I recognise the stitching, you had it made by hand. However, you were unable to fulfil a very important duty during the meal. As the holder of the highest social position, you were expected to incite and drive conversation, not silence your date. Also, I believe it's considered rude for high elves to carry more than two concealed weapons, yet I count sixteen. Overall, I proclaim Kael'thas the victor. Congratulations, and my condolences to you, Sylvanas. I know how he can be when he wins." She finished.

Sylvanas slumped "Well... huh." She sighed, slowly getting up to leave.

"Wait!" Called Kael'thas "I started this date, it's my duty to make sure it ends well. Waiter! The dessert menu. Highest priority!"

Sylvanas sat back down, eyebrows raised. The phrase 'I love you' flickered in her mind, but on the way to her mouth became a heartfelt "I hate you less than the others".

Kael'thas felt like he'd won the lottery.

 **Author's notes: Merry christmas everyone! Don't forget, PM requests if you can, if not comment.**

 **This was not actually done at Tinhline's request, it was being written before then, and thus is not a violation of rules.**


	4. Kerrigan and Greymane

**Kerrigan and Greymane**

 **First meeting: Punishment**

Genn Greymane. King. Alpha. Leader.

And exile.

His exile from Anchor was a temporary punishment, for starting a horrendous fight with Sylvanas. He'd been dragged over to the police station by the force's deputy, Valla, since Raynor had recieved a nasty blow to his jaw during the brawl. Her delivery of punishment had been swift and cold. Greymane had his gun confiscated, his armour removed, and then he was all but thrown out of Anchor with the words 'come back later'.

Genn was left to wander without food or shelter. At first, he grumbled and walked off, kicking a few unfortunate stones into oblivion. He wandered, and wandered, and the sun began to set. Eventually, he started to grow tired and cold. He shifted to Worgen form, thick fur alleviating the first problem. But he was still drowsy. Heroic protection wasn't comprehensive. He struggled to keep walking as the temperatures began to fall and light grew scarce, but nowhere he'd found offered even the smallest hint of protection. He sat down by a small rock, and passed out, the bruises he'd received in the brawl sapping his strength.

* * *

Kerrigan was issuing orders to her two main heroes the moment this happened.

"Zagara. The spy drone in Anchor is reaching the end of it's lifespan. Send a mutalisk to retrieve the body tonight, we don't want to raise suspicions. Dehaka. The exile has collapsed. I can sense it. Use your tunnels to bring him to me. He's an ally we could use."

* * *

Greymane awoke inside a hive surrounded by creep, with three other heroes looking over him. He tried to sit up and found that he was pinned to the floor by tendrils of... zerg. "What is the meaning of this, Kerrigan!?" He growled, still a wolf.

Kerrigan sat down "Zagara, Dehaka. You two can go for now. It would be better if I spoke to him alone."

Zagara spoke "Are you certain that is wise, my queen? He may present a risk to you if you are careless."

"Yes. He's currently weakened, and he's not stupid. He knows he couldn't hope to win in a fight against any one of us right now, and outside the battlefields, our numbers are overwhelming." Said Kerrigan.

"As you wish, my queen." Zagara exited.

Kerrigan sat cross-legged beside Greymane. "Hold on. I'm releasing your bonds." The tendrils retracted into the floor, and Greymane sat up.

"Why have you brought me here, Kerrigan? The Zerg are still feared greatly, even if you are in control of all those present in the nexus. If tensions rose between our people, it would be disastrous." Greymane shifted to a sitting position.

Kerrigan picked up a flask from the corner of the hive. It was a bit dirty, but it was sealed tightly enough that the inside was probably clean. She unscrewed the cap and passed it to Genn. "Drink that before you go on. You sound like you could use it, even if we don't get thirsty."

Greymane gulped the contents of the bottle and spluttered. "It's... just water. I was actually expecting alcohol. My throat is normally dry when I wake."

"Oh. Well, I've brought you here for a good reason. It's about our two race's relations. You are lord of the Worgen, yes?" Said Kerrigan.

"I have kept the title of Alpha. They follow my will. Thought we are few compared to some other races, we are strong. Are you proposing an alliance?" Asked Genn.

"Yes. Your people are feared just as mine are, though yours make for much better dwellers in a city. I want to be able to count on your people to aid mine if a great threat ever arises. Likewise, mine will aid yours if they are needed to." Said Kerrigan.

Greymane considered the offer "I am quite confident that the city will not betray my kind, and Raynor would never allow you to be attacked, even if he no longer sees you as a romantic interest. But allies are a welcome notion here. I- ah!" Greymane clutched his side. "Damn. Fractured bone. mustn't have noticed yesterday. Do you have a healer?"

Kerrigan inspected the area. "Well, how soon do you need to be back in Anchor to avoid making people think you've been here? I could give your wound a localised infestation to repair it, but it would be very painful. Or, I could have Dehaka call for his girlfriend. But that could take a little while, Brightwing's not easy to track down."

Greymane shifted his jacket to expose the rib "Just do the quick option. Try not to leave any of the smelly stuff on my fur, it takes ages to clean."

Kerrigan touched the area, and black matter spread across Greymane's side. Greymane clenched his teeth and nearly yelped as his bones were fused together, but he held his tongue until Kerrigan removed her hand and the infestation drew itself out, leaving no indication it was ever there.

"You'd best be going for now. Come and visit me later. I get lonely with only nonhumans for company." Said Kerrigan, as she helped the elderly Worgen to his feet.

 **Development: Instinct**

The Cursed Hollow was currently the stage of a particularly vicious battle. Greymane and Kerrigan were taking a camp of mercenaries before the tribute appeared, but they knew it was a risky move. Samuro and Zeratul were present on the enemy team, and Lt. Morales wasn't well suited to dealing with them.

Kerrigan cut down the last mercenary and began to invoke the summoning pad left behind. "Greymane. Time check."

Greymane, in human form, produced a golden pocketwatch and flipped it open "We can't have more than a few seconds. We need to get to the middle lane to make it on time... Wait. Something is wrong. Danger nears!"

Kerrigan prepared to fight. There were no obvious signs of foes, but she felt the danger just as strongly.

A singularity spike latched onto Greymane, and was followed up with Zeratul's warp-blade.

Greymane allowed his curse to take over and did his best to eviscerate Zeratul. Kerrigan rushed to assist her ally and jumped for her target, forcing Zeratul to blink away. Greymane shifted back into human form and immediately threw a bottle over Kerrigan's shoulder.

The bottle hit Samuro squarely in the face, bursting into flame. The Blademaster was instantly replaced with three identical images, but without hesitation or delay the King of Gilneas and the Queen of Blades ripped the left image apart, Kerrigan pulling it in with her combo and Greymane jumping in as a Worgen to finish the target, raking his claws across the Orc's chest.

Samuro dissolved into dust.

Zeratul had chosen that exact moment to re-engage, appearing behind Greymane. But it was as if the duo knew he was coming. Even before he appeared, Kerrigan had been moving her wings to stab at his eventual location, Greymane rolled away into human form, barely evading the cleave Zeratul made. He brought up his gun and shot Zeratul in the arm, distracting him long enough for Kerrigan to finish him with Ravage.

Greymane was still wary of further attacks, but none of his senses indicated enemies were near. He shifted back to normal and began to summon his mount.

Kerrigan called to him "You have some very sharp instincts. Maybe even better than the swarm's, since your body isn't as tough. Good fight, Genn."

"Thank you, Kerrigan. You saved my life with your reflexes. And if anything, your control of your form is even more impressive. Now, our team needs us!" Genn rode off into the brush, closely followed by Kerrigan.

 **Friendship: Justice**

Kerrigan could sense Greymane's approach long before she saw it. There was no question that Greymane was coming to The Black Circle, but why?

Kerrigan waited outside, using her powers to make sure the Zerg didn't attack when her ally arrived. Greymane came into view riding a Dire Wolf, of all things. It padded up to the edge of the creep on the floor, and firmly stopped.

"Interesting choice of mount" Kerrigan commented.

Greymane got out of the saddle, and then dispelled the Dire Wolf. "Being a more powerful wolf means the weaker ones will obey you. Even if you're in human form. Have you been lonely?"

Kerrigan raised an eyebrow "Not overbearingly. Zagara's actually good company. But I do appreciate the chance to have a conversation about anything human. Anything troubling you?"

Genn frowned "A little. It's about... It's about Liam."

"Liam? I haven't heard that name before... But they clearly mean a lot to you. Are they in trouble?" Asked Kerrigan.

Greymane sighed "Liam died a long time ago. He was my son."

"You have my sympathy. It hurts to lose a person you care about. Hypocritical coming from someone who killed so many, I know. What happened?" Kerrigan's voice dropped a little of the normal tough formality.

"I... No, I'll tell you. Gilneas had been sealed away for years. It was to ensure the curse of my people did not spread. However, one day we were attacked by Sylvanas and her forsaken. It was a massacre, without mercy. We were completely unprepared for any kind of fight. There were more deaths than can be counted. Sylvanas came for me personally, and it was just as one-sided. Liam took the killing blow so that I might escape... But where is justice? It's been so long since then... And Sylvanas' actions still go unpunished. I... Well, the fight that got me thrown out for a day two weeks ago wasn't started by accident." Explained Genn.

"You tried to kill her?"

"Without regret. I wanted- still want her to suffer. I wanted to break her bones and burn her wretched corpse. But... I hesitated. She'll just come back. Liam will never have his justice. It's... hard to accept that I failed."

Kerrigan placed a hand on Genn's shoulder. "This place can do some nasty things. I once hated someone just as much. A man called Arcturus Mengsk. I think I'd kill him too if he were here. But this place has been even worse to you."

"I can't kill her. It won't do anything but make it worse, I know. I am old enough to know not to start a bitter, everlasting bloodbath. But... I want to scream. I want my son back. I want justice. I suppose I needed to vent to someone before I actually went and did something stupid."

"I can't bring Liam back, but I can give you justice. Or rather, Tyreal and Raynor can. Raynor can arrange a trial if I ask him to, and Tyreal will know exactly what Sylvanas deserves. And based on what I know of her, that isn't too much. Shall we go?"

The trial of Sylvanas was unlike a normal court hearing. Tyreal had simply placed a hand upon Sylvanas and said "Loss of life. Loss of family. Saviour of her people. Yet destroyer of uncountable, consumed by revenge, and unjust to her allies..."

The four other people in the room, Raynor, Kerrigan, Greymane and Kael'thas were struggling to hold in their own contributions. Greymane and Kael'thas would have argued for weeks without eating or sleeping for this case. In the end, it was up to Tyreal.

Tyreal held up a hand "My judgement is complete. Sylvanas, a great deal of lives are owed to you, and a great deal were taken by your hands. You have suffered more than most mortals, but have caused more suffering than most. You lost your own family, and felt no remorse in taking family from many others. As such, I will give you something you seem to lack. It will cause you more pain than anything you have ever endured, but it will provide you more joy than you could ever imagine. Emotion, Sylvanas. You will feel the emotions of all you have interacted with until now. You will understand everything you have done like no other. Prepare yourself."

Tyreal placed a palm on Sylvanas' forehead. The reaction was instantaneous. She stumbled backwards with a small, neutral whimper. "I... feel... oh, gods, Alleria..."

Tyreal turned to the rest of the room. "She will live. She will be overwhelmed for the moment, as so many others have their say in what she should feel right now. This moment will be unforgettable. I expect she'll need some time to process it. But as of now, she is perfectly neutral in the eyes of law. So Greymane... do not attempt further revenge. She's already suffered for her crimes. Court adjourned."

 **Author's notes: So I have wanted to see Greymane given justice for Liam for quite a long time. And it wasn't really a request I could give to anyone else (Hey, can you put your favourite character on trial for genocide? Thanks!) This was in the works prior to the Kerrigan request, but I wouldn't mind doing something with Gul'dan as well if you want.**


	5. Illidan and Valla

**Valla and Illidan**

 **First meeting: Hatred**

Uther looked at two raging team members worriedly "Hunters, we have to work together for this..."

"Silence." Said Valla "This fool twists the meaning of 'demon hunter'. And he just cannot seem to see that hatred requires discipline to become a weapon."

Illidan's blindfold glowed "You are incorrect, weakling. My pure hatred grants me nigh-unlimited power. And the demons can never hope to beat me if I have their powers as well as my own. You would never survive even a day of my training."

"Illidan, I believe your record for dying in combat is still unbeaten. You cannot lecture me on survival."

"I only fall because I am unused to fighting those from other worlds! Do you _not_ struggle to predict the abilities of those Protoss?" Said Illidan.

Valla remained cool. "It is simple enough. There are only four to memorise at the moment. And besides, I can explain why disciplined hatred surpasses the raw equivalent. Raw hatred clouds your judgement and numbs your senses. Discipline preserves these, ensuring victory."

"It is not always so, discipline has it's own price. It can consume your mind, put yourself at odds with your heart. Allowing your hatred to take control grants you faster movement, harder strikes, quicker reflexes." Frowned Illidan.

"And that is why you remember your death, shortly before you came here. Strength is not all, fool."

"Strength is NEVER all. I waste my time. The battle begins, and we must go." Glowered Illidan.

 **Development: Relatives**

"Tyrande!" Called Illidan. "Tyrande, I didn't mean to drop the doubloons!"

Valla stood behind him with crossed arms. "She's trying very hard not to hear you. Also, whether you meant it or not, the result is the same: A very rich enemy team."

"I... gah. You should have been supporting me, Valla. We are the same! We should be able to count on each other more than most!" Ranted Illidan.

"Support how? My crossbows can't stop three rampaging warriors in under a second, which is exactly how long you survived in the middle of them. And what do you mean we are the same? We are from entirely different worlds." Asked Valla.

"I know of your birth, nephalem. Angels and demons are your ancestry. You and I are both half demon, no matter how you despise it. We are the same."

Valla shot the earth beneath his feet with her crossbow. "We may share blood, but our minds could not be further! You are lucky I did not put that bolt through your heart for daring to say I would allow ANY of my blood to define me!" Illidan could feel the hatred rolling off Valla, burning and crashing against her discipline. He was amazed it held.

"Demonic powers have a tendency to stay longer than welcome. But... Maybe you should try my training. Simply, endless foes until you become more powerful." Said Illidan.

Valla stormed off.

 **Co-operation: Vengeance**

Diablo was... _relatively_ cornered. Despite his incredible physical strength, his absurd cunning was his greatest asset, and Valla knew it. She approached cautiously, trying to stay away from a nearby bush lest a nasty surprise was hidden within. Naturally, a globe of annihilation soared over the wall and would have caught her squarely in the face if not for a quick vault into the bush.

She found herself on the wrong end of The Butcher's cleaver, and was forced to hastily vault away a second time, minus some blood.

Illidan, who'd been her helper in lane, immediately engaged in the one versus two and a half.

Illidan was again reminded that one versus two is not a favoured matchup, especially when both of the enemies are physically stronger, more durable and possibly smarter than you.

After a short beating, Diablo gave Illidan an almighty backhanded slap across the chest, sending him sprawling across the ground next to Valla.

"Still... need... support." Frowned Illidan from the dirt.

"You insolent- gah, this wound..." Valla glared at her advancing opponents.

Diablo laughed "Your precious hatred is nothing more than a joke. And all jokes end."

Diablo lunged to tear away Valla's front, and his claws stopped. Valla had simply raised a hand and stopped the strike. Diablo had no irises, but they would have shrunk in regret as he realised what he'd done. Illidan leapt to his feet, warglaives flying back into his hands.

Valla was burning. Illidan was burning. One a deep crimson, like long-dried blood, the other a fel green. They spoke in unison "Do not mock our cause."

"Vengeance, Illidan?"

"Vengeance, Valla."

They let loose upon the demons, Illidan's first blow nearly ending The Butcher then and there, slicing the blade of his cleaver in two. Valla had no mercy, and loosed a flurry of crossbow bolts into Diablo's face. The demon hunters both leapt into the air, their burning auras condensing into their weapons. Illidan went for Diablo, carving a great X into his chest, while Valla rained hundreds of blood-red arrows onto the defenceless Butcher.

The demons dissolved.

Illidan looked to Valla and nodded. "Not too bad..."

Valla allowed a hint of a smile to tug on her lips. "Some redeeming qualities in your techniques..."

 **Author's note: Welcome to procrastination, the chapter!**

 **Lucario: Request confirmed! I'll try and be faster about it.**


	6. Brightwing and Tracer

**Brightwing and Tracer**

 **First meeting: Nature**

Tracer zipped around a mountain. Over a river. Up a tree. She wasn't really exploring so much as just running without purpose, exercising her freedom.

She was loving it. Although her chronodisassociation normally meant she felt a bit awkward with a metal box strapped to her chest at all times, the exhilaration of blinking around more than made up for it.

Tracer put on a burst of speed and rocketed off into the unknown, eventually she came to a stop in a forest clearing. Deciding to take a break, she looked around. The clearing was amazingly beautiful, rays of soft golden sunlight filtering in through the forest's canopy, and emerald green moss thickly blanketing the floor. A few huge red mushrooms formed a loose ring around the area.

"Wow, this place is like a dream..." Said Tracer, voicing her thoughts.

"Thank you! Are you the new friend?" Chirped Brightwing from behind the agent. Tracer jumped in surprise, and spun around.

"Oh, you're the cute one I saw when I got here! I was wondering why I couldn't find you in Anchor, love!" Said Tracer.

"That is okay, friend! Does this really look like The Dream, friend?" Asked Brightwing.

Tracer was confused by the question "Ooh, _the_ dream? I just meant it looked like something from a dream. It's got so much perfect nature!"

"Aww. It is meant to be like my home, the Emerald Dream. There is lots of nature there, friend." Explained Brightwing.

"Well, if it's got a lot of nature this can't be far off, love! And... shall we be friends?" Tracer knelt to examine one of the enormous mushrooms, and Brightwing landed on top of it.

"Yes yes! Nature is magic, and friendship is delicious! Let us be friends!" Brightwing said cheerily, her face suddenly uncomfortably close to Tracer's.

Tracer backed away pretty fast with "Oh, maybe I... Just remembered I have to be somewhere bye!" She blinked away, leaving Brightwing to wonder why Tracer was suddenly scared.

 **Development: Cultures**

The Sky Temple was host to the most recent battle between heroes. Tracer gave her allies a quick check. Muradin, always reliable, Jaina, great, Sylvanas, easier to get along with after whatever Tyreal did to her, Diablo, intimidating but a workable ally, and... ah. _Well, bottom lane, away from the team seems nice today, since I plan on keeping my insides!_ Decided Tracer.

Bottom lane was not nice, or a good place to keep your insides.

Tracer was locked in battle with Zagara, and losing control of the area incredibly fast. Everything was covered in creep, her leggings had partially melted around her left shin thanks to baneling acid, and a hydralisk needle was almost neatly impaled in her jacket. It wasn't a deep wound, but it hurt in the only way that a venomous, barbed needle could: A lot.

Tracer slumped against the healing fountain. It technically still had water inside, but it wouldn't have any effect. A light melody could be heard on the winds.

"Hello friend! Are you ouchy?" Said Brightwing from behind Tracer.

Tracer jumped, stumbled on her weak leg and fell flat on her face. It was a good thing she'd pulled out the hydralisk needle. "Hi. Could you... help me a bit, love?" She said.

Tracer picked herself off the floor shortly to find her wounds were gone. Brightwing had taken over the defence against Zagara, and was actually making progress in pushing her back from their towers and clearing some creep.

"Cheers love. Cavalry's here." Tracer murmured, before blasting out of the gates. Zagara had been expecting to have to withdraw once Tracer recovered, but not a light-speed punch in the chest.

The distraction this provided caused Brightwing's next arcane flare to land squarely on Zagara's back. Tracer completed the attack with one of her pulse bombs. After a few short bleeps, Zagara was little more than dust.

Tracer sat back down, waiting to recive healing. "So... You're not eating me?" She asked. "Not that I want you to! Just..."

Brightwing looked at Tracer sideways "I would not eat you while you were my friend, friend! Why would you think that, friend?"

"Well, you did say friendship is delicious... I thought you ate your friends."

Brightwing giggled "No no! Friendship is delicious because if you hunt with friends, you both catch more!"

"Oh, that's a relief." Tracer shifted her goggles to her forehead. "Wow, it's so hot here."

Brightwing stared at Tracer for a moment "Ooh, what did you do with your eyes, friend? Is that thing... like clothes?"

"What, my goggles? They keep dust out of my eyes... I guess they are clothes." Tracer commented.

"They are not as silly as most clothes, friend! They are not like... boring ones! Friend, why do humans use clothes?" Brightwing happily said all this while chewing the head off a mage minion.

Tracer considered her answer for a moment "Well, clothes can be created to make a person better prepared to handle things, but they're also a big part of our culture. We use them to look nice to each other, and to show our mood and importance. How do you let other Faerie Dragons know how you feel or how you are?"

"We use our wings, friend! They glow more if you are stonger, and we can use them to show our feelings!" Explained Brightwing.

"Neat! Oh, here comes Zagara again..." Said Tracer.

 **Friendship: Bravery**

Brightwing was fluttering around Anchor. She didn't actively seek out the town, but as the only constant in an ever-changing dimension the chances of finding it were greatly increased. From the air, the town was all easily viewed, and it looked strangely pleasing.

A familiar, small orange figure could be seen darting across the city rooftops, and Brightwing glided down to meet them.

Tracer called out to Brightwing "Hi love!" as Brightwing came to hover around her.

"Hello, friend! The sky is very nice today!" Replied Brightwing.

"Well, there's no wind, and the sun is out, so... yeah the sky is great today! Any reason you're here love? Want to chat? Have some tea?" Said Tracer.

Brightwing landed next to Tracer "What is tea, friend? I would like to talk very much! I do not come here a lot friend, so I want to talk to all my friends when I do."

Tracer sat down on somebody's chimney. "Tea is a hot drink we make from special leaves. It's quite popular in my home country. Now what should we talk about..." Tracer glanced down, looking at the street below. "Hey, are you afraid of anything?"

Brightwing paused silently.

"Oh sorry, bad question!" Tracer said.

"No, it is okay. I do not like Abathur. He is scary, because he wants to make me like the zerg. He wants me to be more efficient, but he does not think that I could be hurt... Are you afraid of anything friend?" Answered Brightwing.

"Well, when I was a little girl, I was always afraid of the dark. But one day, I got lost after going down the park. I was terrified when the sun set. I thought monsters would eat me. But eventually, I had to be brave and keep going until I got home. Mum was so happy to see me." Tracer remembered.

Brightwing looked at Tracer "Friend, how do I be brave? Humans use that word a lot, but I do not understand it..."

"Bravery is being able to overcome fear and choose a better option. Imagine this house was on fire. Fear would make me want to run away and hide, but by being brave I could try and warn the people next door, or get help. But it wouldn't be runnong into the building if I wasn't sure it could help. Bravery is about doing a better thing than fear tells you to, and going in might make things worse if I got trapped." Explained Tracer.

"I think I get it, friend! Oh, friend Chromie is there! Goodbye friend Tracer!" Said Brightwing, as she jumped off the rooftop.

 **Author's notes: I don't mind (Ok, I'd really like) writing Brightwing chapters often, although in the name of fairness I'm only going to write one every three chapters so other characters get a chance. Same goes for Dehaka.**


	7. Dehaka and Medivh

**Dehaka and Medivh**

 **First meeting: Seekers**

"Why have you called me here, Terr- _Human_? I am not meant to be here."

Medivh sat behind his desk, in his house. Despite the bright daylight outside, his curtains were currently drawn, and the room was lit by a brass lamp. "I will endeavor not to keep you here long. I seek allies. So, what do you seek? I would attempt to secure links between our people before my foe does."

"I seek essence. I seek change. With each change comes new strengths. With new strengths, survival." Answered Dehaka.

Medivh placed a hand on his chin "I am unfamiliar with the concept. Tell me, what exactly is essence?"

"Useful characteristics and traits, combined with biomass to create them." Said Dehaka.

"I may understand... My knowledge of the new subject 'Biology' has much to be improved, though I grasp the concept of genetics. You want rare meats, I suppose?"

"You are... correct. I do not care if they are alive or not. As long as the essence is intact."

"Then I will seek them out for you. In exchange, I need you to avoid allying with the warlock called Gul'dan at all costs, and should I require you, you will come to my aid."

Dehaka looked at Medivh sideways, with two of his eyes. "Very well. Do not betray me. I am older than you know." Dehaka pried up the floorboards he'd been standing on, and burrowed out the way he'd entered.

Medivh brought up a very large scroll of hero names with 'Potential allies' written at the top. He ticked Dehaka off the list, and looked for his next ally.

 **Strife: Sacrifice**

Anchor was burning. Six dread infernals were advancing on the eastern side, while Medivh and Gul'dan were throwing accusations at each other.

Medivh pointed a finger at Gul'dan "I knew you would betray our peace, Gul'dan! This will not stand!"

Gul'dan had his attention split between Medivh and the rampant infernals. "I did not intend to set these loose upon you! The summoning ritual was interfered with by this place! They're out of my control, out of even the legion's control!"

A wave of boulders slammed into Anchor's houses. Jaina could be heard frantically casting ice spells while Tyreal duelled with three infernals.

Medivh heard the crash "I'll deal with you later! You can still fight these things even if you don't control them. Now, Allies to me! Defend Anchor!"

The response was instantaneous. Alarak's flying base materialised overhead. A Nydus worm erupted from the floor, spitting out Kerrigan, Zagara and Dehaka. Brightwing materialised on top of Dehaka. Nazeebo stepped out from behind nothing, but Medivh knew he wasn't there before.

More heroes poured out of Anchor. The Infernals were outnumbered nine to one. The very definition of an easy fight.

The difficult part was controlling the fires in the city. Many heroes were already battling the flames in other areas, but Medivh faced a particularly nasty building- someone was still inside. "Dehaka! I need you to rescue that person, I believe they're injured and the house may collapse soon!"

"Foolish. The strong should survive." Growled Dehaka.

Medivh couldn't believe what he was hearing "We are allies. And even if we were not, have you no compassion?"

"I do not know of this compassion. The desire to needlessly endanger yourself is a detriment. Are you sure this is what you want?" Dehaka said.

"Yes! Protect their life!"

Dehaka charged into the burning building. A few seconds later the upstairs window was shattered into a million fragments as he burst through it, carrying the injured charge. "As required. Alliances shall be maintained."

The house went down. Medivh didn't have time to react before debris would have flattened him. He had a horrible flashback, and braced for the impact. He was knocked to the floor.

As the dust settled, Medivh was aware that he was not only alive, but something didn't smell great. And at least one other person was next to him.

"Are you both alive? I do not understand your reasoning behind saving all, but I am no fool. I see that if I must act in such a way to retain a useful ally, then I will." Dehaka removed himself from the top of Medivh and the burned person, shaking some brick dust off his back.

Medivh climbed to his feet. "I'm... starting to understand how you think. But for now, I must stop these fires. I will repay you for your actions."

Medivh ran off.

 **Allies: Social**

Medivh was sitting on a bench at the outskirts of Anchor. Dehaka was inside a nearby bush, but you would've needed more than raw eyesight to spot him. "The woman you rescued has made a full recovery. She sends her thanks."

"Thanks are unusual. Although, I have observed your society's structure. It is... perplexing. Your kind cannot change, so you adopted more and more unusual systems to overcome your imperfections."

Medivh twisted to look at Dehaka "I've talked to Kerrigan about you. Apparently you're thousands of years old, but you still live on. But did you ever see a society like this on... Ze-ras?"

"Zerus. No. Our species are fundamentally different, human and zerg. Humans cannot change as we do. They live and die, and nothing can stop that apart from this... nexus. And so, in order to advance as a species, they must band together, not only for survival, but for the knowledge to change, even a little."

Medivh nodded "While the zerg can evolve in a week what we evolve in a million years. You have no need of society's infrastructure to research the world, because your bodies themselves render that research obsolete. And as you gain your new changes by taking essence from the dead, and can use your changes to not only defend yourself better but reset your natural lifespan... You would grow faster without a society and its rules. No good change would be lost, it would simply pass on to the hunter. But still... Strength is in numbers."

"Yes. Many of the primal pack leaders would spawn lesser versions of themselves, weak clones. They rarely lived long, but some found the essence to grow. To gain a mind. Eventually, they became new pack leaders, replacing the fallen. And the cycle of Zerus continued."

Medivh nodded "Of course, Kerrigan was able to fully overwhelm the planet. I must ask... we cannot change our physical bodies here. So why did you accept?"

"I came here after the invasion of Korhal. Used the essence collected in battle to evolve a body with extreme potential to change rapidly. I gained my adaptation ability from that change. Can also quickly evolve attributes in battle, before my body is returned to my current form. At least I keep my arms."

"Well, I think I understand you a little more. At the very least, I can see you're no fool. If we fight again though, consider your orders come from someone who must uphold his society- it means the same to us humans as essence does to you." Said Medivh.

 **Author's notes: Writing this was... demoralizing. Why? Well, fanfiction didn't save it three times. I write this on a phone. By the third I was just... ugggggh.**

 **Lucario: I have the answer to your question; no. It held no deeper meaning. Now, in exchange I want you to go and give GP a comment on her most recent chapter that shows exactly what they could do better at and what they do well in. As much info as you can give.**

 **SkullyPirate: Thanks, that means a lot to me! Your request has been confirmed, I already have a plan!**


	8. Alarak and Artanis

**Artanis and Alarak**

 **Reunion: Disagreement**

Alarak appeared in the base dimension, in all his brutal glory. His introduction match had been just as he'd hoped: a glorious victory.

"Greetings once more, Alarak."

Alarak spun around to glare at Artanis "You will address me as Highlord- Oh, you. Here to lecture me on the necessity of an alliance, I presume?"

Artanis approached the Tal'darim. "I am no fool. I am here to warn you about this place, and what you will find here."

"Terrans? The Zerg? Neither are likely to withstand me for long, especially if you can weather them." Gloated Alarak.

"Both, and more. This place is the base dimension of The Nexus, a realm where the most powerful warriors of all there is are resurrected to battle." Explained Artanis.

Alarak raised an eyebrow "I couldn't ask for more, how wonderful! I've been wondering how you would fare against me for _quite_ a while." Alarak ignited a blade and pointed it at Artanis.

"Now is not the time, first ascendant. Save your rage for the fights-" Artanis reflexively parried Alarak's strike.

Alarak was glaring psionic daggers. "What. Did you call me."

"You are first ascendant of the Tal'darim, are you not?" Said Artanis.

"I am Highlord of the Tal'darim, a position YOU helped me attain! I will not be mocked by you in this way!" Alarak drew back and struck again, as Artanis sent his blows to the side. Artanis decided he really didn't want to try blocking again.

"Hold! We are taken from different periods in time. I may not be the Artanis you knew!" Artanis was ready to attack.

Alarak would have smiled if he had a mouth "Well, consider this an introduction to my power, lost ally." He put his weight into a hefty swing, beginning his fight.

Artanis turned the blow away and put the momentum into a quick thrust, wary of Alarak's psionics. Alarak backpedaled and thrust an arm upwards... but it did not have the intended effect. Artanis was indeed moved by telekinesis, but not twenty metres into the air as Alarak's destruction wave normally would. He just moved a little closer, bringing a psiblade onto Alarak's head with great force.

Alarak stared at his hands in shock, and possibly disgust "What is this? My psionics are weakened?!"

"Our abilities are altered within this world, highlord. Tassadar himself is here, yet he cannot use the powers of void he is famed for. I believe your lesson is learnt, so if you wish to deduce the alterations of your powers before facing me again, do so."

Artanis walked away.

 **Development: Insults**

Alarak had disappeared off to who knows where after Artanis beat him, but the next thing Artanis heard of the highlord was his nexus point's communicator buzzing.

Artanis glared at the device. He knew in the back of his mind he should have turned it off BEFORE he started meditating, but since his concentration was broken now, no harm in answering...

He clicked the crystal interface on the front, and Alarak's face came into view. On second thoughts, perhaps there was harm in answering. "Alarak. I trust you are having no _problems_?" He glared into the communicator.

Alarak's eyes shone with malice and amusement "Oh no, quite the opposite. You'd hardly believe how painfully _easy_ it is to find and single handedly repair a ship. Why, I didn't even need minerals."

"A flimsy ship then, at best. Why do you contact me, Tal'darim? The daelaam have known little but war from your kind."

Alarak's body sparked in annoyance "My, oh my were you insufferable before Amon knocked some sense into you. Honor this, Valor that. I can't see a speck of your more... experienced self."

"Is there any purpose to this call other than to mock me?"

"No. Now don't you just feel _wonderful_ , knowing how much I respect you with my honesty." The communicator turned itself off.

 **Alliance: Respect**

Artanis was visiting Alarak. It was a strenuous meeting, but a necessary one. "Highlord Alarak. I doubt you want to be reminded why I'm here." The meeting room was quite empty.

"Yes, yes, the alliance between our people. There are honestly not enough Protoss in this realm, though the battle is a relief. And as I told you above Slayn, submit to my absolute authority, and you may join me."

Artanis looked Alarak dead in the eyes "I may not know what experiences I go through and how they change me, but I would not magically go from a coward to a fighter in the space of one event. I've been meditating on your culture. And I believe I can speak to you... _more directly_. Would you care to make a bargain, Highlord?"

"There is exactly one bargain I will accept. Let's see if the little hierarch can work it out, hm?" Said Alarak.

"You forged your alliance because it gave you what you wanted. I challenge you to martial combat. I will PROVE an alliance is what you want!" Artanis gave a command, and a few zealots warped into the room.

"Zealots? Surely you jest- Ahh, I see..."

Among the zealots was something Alarak did not expect at all. Something he'd only dreamed of finding. A probe.

"This is Probius, the newest hero selected by this realm. His service is to the Daelaam, but I assure you he can construct to the needs of the Tal'darim. He will respond to your summons for as long as we are allies."

"A deal can be struck. After all, a leader needs an army." Said Alarak.

"And an army needs minerals. It is settled."

 **Author's notes: Alarak is not just hard to write. Alarak is nigh impossible to write. I've redone this chapter a dozen times and it still doesn't feel like him. So, sorry if it was a bit slow! But I'll still take requests!**


	9. Jaina and Raynor

**Jaina and Raynor**

 **First meeting: The Nexus**

It was a plains in the middle of nowhere and everywhere at the same time. A place untouched by any being prior to this moment. There was an ever so slight ripple in the air. It grew wider, and wider, until a huge area seemed to be under a heat haze. Roughly thirty assorted heroes fell onto the earth.

Raynor staggered to his feet "Ugh, well that happened. Where's Uther gone?"

"Lord Uther?! Are you near?" Said someone else. Raynor glanced at them. Blonde hair, sleek figure... staff... armour that didn't look too protective.

"Hey there. Are you looking for Uther too, huh? I'll help." Said Raynor.

Jaina glanced at the rebel commander "Greetings. I am, he might be hurt. What's your name?"

"I'm Raynor. James Raynor. Who might you be?"

"Jaina Proudmoore. It seems as though we're from very different worlds." She looked around, hoping to see that golden armour.

Raynor looked at Diablo, keeping an eye on the devil in case he opted to attack. "Are you one of those magic types? Haven't got that back in Koprulu."

"I'm an archmage of the alliance. A world without magic... I can't really see it. Oh, there he is. I'd better go check on him." Said Jaina, seeing the elderly paladin.

"Stay safe now." Called Raynor.

 **Teamwork: Founding**

Anchor was started as a few tents in the field, but foundations for the first buildings were already being laid. Jaina was looking over the plans she'd drafted for building placement, a home for all the heroes that needed one. Raynor and Tychus were mixing concrete.

"Raynor, I think we need some more breezeblocks for the town hall. Can you send Sargent Hammer to find some?" Said Jaina, running through some numbers.

Raynor clicked the comm device in his suit "Hey, Bama. We need a couple more breezeblocks. Yeah, I'll tell her." He turned back to Jaina "She wants to know when her garage will be done. Don't worry about it too much. Siege tanks are tough old things."

Jaina nodded "I'm not perfectly sure what a garage is, but the concept makes sense. It's just an advanced stable, for advanced mounts. Right?"

Raynor shrugged "Close enough. Now, where do you need this concrete first?"

"Centre hole. A strong building needs good foundations. I want mine to last a long time."

Raynor and Tychus hauled the drum of concrete into the hole, emptying it. Just a few dozen more would be needed.

 **Marriage: Celebration**

Two years had passed since Anchor's founding. The number of heroes had grown greatly, there were some regular residents, and Li-Ming had recently started work in truly proving her theory on dimensions. But today, none of that mattered. The whole city had been invited for an event, alongside a lot of heroes that normally never came to Anchor.

The marriage of Jaina and Raynor, the joint most esteemed members of the community.

Tychus was Raynor's best man, of course. Despite the whole thing with having been in jail for a long time and being permanently locked inside an oversized blue suit, he was smartened up, suit polished and his hair combed, somehow.

The bridesmaid had, after some searching, been Chromie. She'd offered only after a few other girls had been asked, saying something about making sure the time was right.

Tyreal and Auriel acted to officiate the marriage. While Uther was the original choice, he'd passed in favour of having a pair of actual angels as the priest.

The ceremony was held outside. Almost all the heroes were present. Kerrigan sat in the front row, to the annoyance of everyone behind her wings.

"Do you, James Raynor, swear by El'druin that you shall love and cherish this woman, and give her Justice and Valour until the end of time?" Said Tyreal.

"I do." Raynor was in a simple black dress suit. He'd carefully shaven his beard to perfection, and stood at ease.

"And do you, Jaina Proudmoore, swear by Al'maiesh that you shall love and cherish this man, and give him Hope and Wisdom until the sundering of eternity?"

"I do." Jaina's wedding dress was a flowing white, but not as tiered as most dresses. In a way, that suited her nicely. It cut a stunning figure.

The angels spoke together "You may now kiss."

The two hugged into a classic kiss, as the crowd exploded into cheering. Confetti was thrown in buckets, having been in no short supply. It looked like a colourful rainstorm.

Tyreal stood forth with an air of happiness "This concludes the official ceremony! Celebrations will be held in ten minutes, so guests... prepare yourself!"

The collective religions of Anchor were not to be underestimated in the party department. There was enough alcohol to drown an entire army, a four-layer wedding cake, for each universe connected to this world, and at least a dozen roast animals in a buffet that covered the entire room. If a food could be served there, then you could bet it was. Smoked salmon, cheeses, dozens of types of fruit, pizzas, soups... Tychus passed Raynor his bayonet, detached from his gun. Raynor carefully sliced into the top of the cake, and passed the cut down to Jaina, starting the party.

The events would take ten thousand words to fully describe, but suffice it to say: A lot of residents woke up with extreme hangovers in places they didn't recognise, with no memory of how they got there. Brightwing had to be pulled out of the ceiling, once people worked out that she was stuck in there and too drunk to teleport. Zul'jin had abused his Loa magic to become unkillable and had beaten everyone at a drinking contest several times over. A video of _Sylvanas_ of all heroes giving stand-up comedy from the roof was found. Illidan had backflipped off a roof into a flowerbed and passed out. The list went on, proving exactly why having no limit to one's drunkenness can have interesting consequeces.

 **Author's notes: There we go, a bit faster than the last one eh? No need to feel bad about awkward requests. I will keep my promise!**


	10. Nova and Zeratul

Nova **and Zeratul**

 **First acknowledgement: Assassination**

Abathur was currently in the middle of a match within a match. While Zul'jin was busy obliterating everything and everyone with his axes, and Kael'thas was setting up his own miniature solar flare, Abathur was as close to his fort as possible. Why?

Nova, that's why. Of course the enemy team had the infiltration expert. That's just how it is for Abathur.

At that very moment, Nova was aligning her sights. At this range, she wouldn't miss... Unless Zeratul intercepted her. The two stealth masters had been dueling for the whole match, each trying as hard as possible to outsmart the enemy. Mind games on where and when they would strike were unending.

Zeratul did indeed intercept her. Nova saw his shimmer for just a tiny fraction of a second, and dropped her holo decoy. Nova's vision blinked green. A void prison had been cast. Suddenly, her holo decoy was a pincushion for Zagara's brood, while also crackling as Uther brought his hammer down to bear. Nova was five metres away before Zeratul's blade grazed her across the back. It was not painful, but it decloaked her.

"Solo ulting me? How desperate are you?" she taunted, quickly loosing a sniper round. Zeratul sliced it out of the air reflexively.

Zeratul warped behind her, and cleaved. "An interesting question, considering we're ahead."

 **Rivalry: The unseen protectors**

It was a stormy night. A stiff wind ruffled Zeratul's tattered vestments as he stood on the walls of Anchor. He tensed for just a moment, before bringing his blade around in a vicious arc, slicing a bullet out of the air.

Nova decloaked. "Huh."

"Are you still bitter, ghost? It is unbecoming of beings such as us to hold grudges." Said Zeratul, turning to look over the wall once more.

"No. I just wanted to see if it was a fluke earlier." Said Nova, holstering her rifle. She walked over to the wall, searching the distance for whatever Zeratul was looking at. "Are you always like this? Do you just... like staring into cold dark areas?"

Zeratul was unmoving "Some must be vigilant for the sake of many. What do you see, out there?"

"Not much. Grass, a couple of rocks... But if you mean metaphorically, I see ideal weather conditions for a sneak attack. You could fly a banshee through those clouds without even the zerg seeing you."

Zeratul turned "I often wonder if the fate that befell Auir will claim this place. The zerg are out there, and they will inevitably slip the restraints placed upon them."

"Nah. Kerrigan is at least on Raynor's side. Unless you're talking about the ferals."

"I speak of neither. Amon controls the hybrid, and many of both our races and the zerg. We cannot allow that one to find this place."

"Amon?"

"You will know more about him if the need arises. Until then, I must ask you... keep this place safe. I do not wish to lose my good friend Tassadar again. And I doubt you wish to know what we felt as Auir fell."

 **Co-operation: A whisper**

"That's enough! We don't be working for free, hahaha!"

Blackheart could be heard over the map, and Nova internally groaned. This was not a good situation. Why? Because of her current teammates, the only one to have survived the last fight over Blackheart's cannons was Zeratul. And while Nova had paid, the enemy now had control of the area and easily enough coins to break the central keep.

She brought up a display of energy. All heroes had one during matches. 'We need to stop the turn in.' Said Nova quickly. It was translated to text and posted to the team.

Zeratul's reply was swift 'In position. Need distraction to prevent ETC interrupting.'

Nova overlooked the area. Zeratul was by the point, and had the tools to kill off a wounded Tyrande for sure, but not if ETC stunned him. She carefully crept into range, and dropped a decoy in the middle of the enemy team. It fooled nobody. So she sniped ETC.

Despite the fact that she was using a psionically enhanced rifle that would rip through neosteel like wet tissue paper, the round thudded into ETC's hide and barely made it past the skin. Nova frowned 'Heroic protection...'. She lightly mumbled. Still, the attack had the desired effect. ETC started moving for her. She just had to bait him a little further... There. Nova hit him with pinning shot.

Zeratul took his cue, and moved in. He moved through an elaborate combo with ease, his blade flashing left to right, almost magnetised to the chinks in Tyrande's armour. She fell to dust, dropping her coins, which Zeratul snatched and blinked out with.

Now all Nova had to do was survive. She was running, but a powerful sliding tackle and ear-splitting sonic boom from ETC's guitar was going to spell her doom. She just couldn't run away like this, he was moving too fast...

A singularity spike flew from the brush, catching ETC squarely in the chest. "Quickly, go." Called Zeratul. Nova ran for it. ETC gave chase, but the sudden influx of void energy was like running through syrup. Nova was just able to slip away, back to the ruins of the lower fort. She breathed, and pressed a hand to her axe wound.

"Stealth buddies?" She said, smiling and activating her hearthstone.

"Very well. For Auir, Nova." Said Zeratul, vigilant for chasing foes.

 **Author's notes: Writing Nova/Sylvanas felt like I was kind of stealing GP's thunder. Although on the other hand, imitation IS the sincerest form of flattery. Maybe someday in the Soon(tm) realm. Also, who here is hyped for Heroes Ver. 2? (Bet I pull the Brightwing announcer pack before you, Luc.)**

 **SkullyPirate: Yeah, Kerrigan was willing to let Jim go at the end of her story in SC2, and that's the one we have here. Still, her being a zerg means she could realistically marry literally anyone and get results, courtesy of Abathur. Of course, said results might be nightmare fuel...**

 **houzwa: Glad to hear it! Always good to know someone finds this funny. I'll have your chapter up next.**


	11. Lucio and Zarya

**Lucio and Zarya**

 **Reunion: Transition**

Lucio's first experience after his practice match was being dropped into a field. A few heroes were waiting, but only one recognised the DJ.

"Ah, you." Zarya said.

Lucio took a moment to get on his feet. "Oh, yo, Zarya! You're here too, huh?"

The other heroes hung back. Lucio looked around. "So, uh... any idea where we are?"

"Do not worry. This is the nexus, as Uther said before. It may take some getting used to, but it is a world of only the strongest warriors, and great battle!" Zarya said, clapping Lucio on the shoulder.

"Strongest warriors? I don't know about that, I mean sure I work out, but..." Lucio glanced at Zarya's arms.

Zarya laughed. "Do not fret. We've got fighters from many worlds. None are weak. Now, come. You need to see our town."

 **Understanding: Party**

Lucio slotted into life in Anchor like he was meant to be there. Only a week after his arrival, he was organising a small party. Just the Overwatch members, the orcs, and Raynor and Tychus.

The night went on, with a lot of music, and a fair amount of dancing and food. Eventually, everyone was sitting exhausted.

Zarya looked to Lucio, who still had energy to spare. "How do you do it?"

"Hm? Do what?" Lucio crouched.

"You're unstoppable. Even the best athletes need to take breaks from exercise sometimes. What drives you?" Zarya asked.

Lucio thought about it for a moment. "I guess I just never expected breaks. Back when Vishkar were doing their thing... It was do everything you can do, or watch your home fall apart. You know... that's actually where I got that line from. 'Can't stop, won't stop?' I couldn't stop resisting Vishkar, and I refused to stop resisting Vishkar. Just never lost that power."

Zarya nodded in understanding. "I see. It is good to be so driven. Story for story?"

"Oh, yeah! What happened to you?" Lucio smiled.

"Ever since I was young I trained to become an athlete for my country. A lot of people believed it would be impossible, since I was a girl." Zarya laughed. "You should have seen thier faces when I lifted twice their best! And even then, I kept on going. Want to know something about me, Lucio?"

"Sure."

"My family line are not known for their strength. Many of them were quite frail. And as a small girl, so was I. But ever since I was tiny, small enough that only pictures prove anything, I have trained. And look at me now! Strong as a bear! I'm driven by my country. I will protect it when the time comes."

"Ay, I'm proud of you for that. Now, I think it's about time I got back in the mix!" Lucio jumped up, and hopped back over to his turntables.

 **Friendship: Shoulders to lean on  
**

A few days had passed since the end of Stormclouds. Anchor was in ruins, and the heroes were working to repair that.

Lucio carefully walked up to an eroded storefront. There was a rusted metal sign overhead. A laminated card with 'Open!' written on it lay on the ground, amidst the rubble. He gingerly picked it up. He didn't cry. He just closed his eyes and held back the regret.

A strong hand rested on his shoulder. "It is okay."

Lucio turned around. "Look at this place... It's what I tried so hard to stop my old neighborhood turning into."

"We will rebuild. Everyone is working together." Zarya looked Lucio straight in the eyes.

Lucio nodded "Yeah. Just... I wish I could've saved this place too, you know."

"We all do... Lucio. You do not need to hold back the tears. We all adore your positivity, but you don't have to be Lucio, the freedom fighter all the time. Sometimes, to keep being that freedom fighter, you have to let the sadness out. It is okay to cry." Said Zarya gently.

Lucio relaxed his eyes. A small tear dripped from each. "Thanks. Thanks for listening to all that stuff I said. Not like me to get all mopey. Come on. There's a lot to do. Maybe we couldn't defend this place, but we can sure rebuild it!"

"That's the Lucio I know! You only said two things, anyway." Zarya joked. "Let's go and find the others. They could all use some of your music, no?"

"Oh, now that sounds like a good idea! Come on, Anchor is going to be something _else_ when we get done with it!"

 **Author's notes: There we go! I only write between two characters at once, and since Tracer's had a chapter I chose Lucio/Zarya.**

 **As a side question, I'm considering running a truth or dare fic. Maybe they are kind of awkward at times, but I have good memories of them. Are you guys at all interested in that?**


	12. Chromie and Tassadar

**Chromie and Tassadar**

 **Alliance: Distortion**

Thrall jogged backwards, then snapped forwards ten metres with a horrible sound like fifty simultaneous footsteps, while Jaina's speech was tossed and turned, jumbled by some kind of verbal blender as she repeated her action of sitting down and standing up.

Chromie watched the sands of time with a frown. A large frown. Sure, they were normally broken in the nexus anyway, but this was absurd. It would be like having to unfold a piece of paper that was a natural mobius strip.

"Nozdormu? Hey, I don't know if my prayer will reach you here, but lend a hand?" She said hopefully.

A somewhat cold hand tapped her on the shoulder "Allow me to assist."

Chromie spun on the spot. "Oh! Have we met before?" She looked up at the floating high templar, his expressionless face somehow conveying calm.

"In a manner. I can assist with this mess. Part of the loop is occurring within a separate dimension, which is why it seems to stop and start. I can sever it, if you just give me some... time." Tassadar joked.

Chromie stared "But how did you know that? If I can't sense it, then... Oh, I get it! You've met future me! is that why you're helping?"

"Well, I am helping of my free will, to protect order. I have met your future self, and can say that I learned this from her. Now..." He raised a hand, psionic power crackling in concentric patterns.

There was a audible 'Crack!', like a can of soda being opened loudly, or balsa wood snapping, and while the scene in front of the two suddenly seemed more jumbled, Chromie sighed in relief.

"Oh, wonderfully done! It's only a four dimensional problem now! Just a few bits here... and there... and..!"

There was a whoosh as the sands fixed themselves into their normal streams, and Tassadar was returned to the future.

 **First meeting: Time travel**

"Oh, Tassadar! Thanks for helping me out back then!" Said Chromie, as the executor's door opened.

Tassadar turned "...Have you mistaken me for another of my kind? I do not recall helping you."

"Wait, why not? It's... ohhh, wait. What day is it again? This is day 237, right?"

"No. By our standard time, this is day 232. Have you taken a wrong turn?" Said Tassadar calmly. "If you have been travelling in time, I assume there is a very good reason."

Chromie looked around awkwardly. "Wellll... I... might need you to give me a teeny-tiny... enormous bit of help. Look, tomorrow at noon, can you go to the park? And when you get there, I'll need you to fix a dimensional crack for me. And DON't tell current me! That would make a whole extra mess."

"Very well." Said Tassadar.

"I'll pay you wi- wait, you're just agreeing? Huh. Wish it were always that easy. Well... I'll go and thank you now, I guess. Bye Bye!" Said Chromie, suddenly fading away, leaving a bit of sand on the path.

Tassadar closed the door and returned to his meditation.

 **Understanding: Order**

On day 237, Tassadar got up to answer his door again. It was a thin golden thing, that disappeared at his touch. Far more elegant and advanced than normal wood, if a little less available. Chromie was standing outside.

"Hey there Tassadar, I got the right day this time for sure! I came to say thanks for helping me out. Here, take this." She held out a pocketwatch.

Tassadar carefully picked the tiny device out of Chromie's hand. "What is this?"

"Well, it's something that I found in Blackheart's bay. I thought it would be nice for you, since you helped me solve that problem." Said Chromie.

"I thank you, but does it have a use?" Tassadar opened the watch. 3:51.

"Well, it's just a very precise system for tracking time. Just, time travel would break it. So I can't keep it. Besides. I think we have something in common!" Beamed Chromie. "We both uphold order!"

"Indeed. I do have a question, if you are intent on thanking me... Do you know Tracer? I would very much appreciate you make sure she does not lose herself in time. She may need her affliction to fight, but if it ever breaks loose..."

"I'll be there for her, don't worry!"

 **Author's notes: I have decided to end this fic. While this isn't an absolute end, maybe I'll revisit it one day, I'm not getting much done with it and I want to focus on my other ones.**

 **Thanks for reading. Until next time!**


	13. Kharazim and Morales

**Acquaintance: Fighting death**

Both medic and monk could be said to fight death, ward it from their allies and fly in the face of the inevitable end all life faced. Rosa struggled day and night to close wounds, mend flesh, and dampen the blows that landed on her allies. Death would come, and she would answer.

While Kharazim took on the polar opposite role. If he thought death was coming, he was the fist to halt it. He would lead the charge, and where death lingered unyielding he would break through, destroying anything that presented a threat while still providing the healing needed.

And they knew this about each other.

"I have come to see you to learn, wise monk."

Kharazim returned to a neutral pose, and opened his eyes. "Ah, Lieutenant Morales. A fellow support. What do you wish to learn?"

"I've learned everything I can about healing from my world. And our church is starting to explain healing magic to me, but I still don't quite get it. So I wanted to get some professional input. How do I heal with magic?"

"My healing is granted through grace of the gods. Their teachings guide each disciple along their path."

"That's... not what I was talking about. I want to know how to save lives more effectively!"

"And you will. The gods smile upon us. And their will is embodied in that which is good. Follow your path, fellow healer. And heed these words." Said Kharazim seriously.

Morales looked up, hanging onto every word. "Yes?"

"Do not study the gods to imitate what they do. Study the gods to imitate what they ARE. As some may say... that perfection is unattainable is no reason not to strive for it."

"I will do everything I can. I will save lives by any means possible!"

 **Discussions: Healer's roles**

"There are many ways in which healing can be delivered." Kharazim gestured across the city. Uther was sitting on a park bench, watching a fountain. Li Li was happily stirring a cup of tea, by the side of the path. "The role you may play in saving a team depends on many things- the most important being your tools, your team, and the enemy team."

"I understand the principle. I have a greater chance of victory if I can stay safe, and I can't do that against people like... Illidan?" Offered Morales.

"Yes. It's a simple lesson- nothing divine in this wisdom." Agreed Kharazim. "But practice makes perfect. Knowing the role you play is difficult, but is a great step towards victory. Am I to be the iron fist that shatters our foe, or the celestial breeze that uplifts our allies? Do I strike at the head or heart- or at all? Even simple knowledge can stand to be improved, and ultimately moves you closer to being a better healer."

"I see. This is fairly basic knowledge, but the basics are important! But how will that help my skills at actually healing? Just when it gets down to that and nothing else?"

"The same principle would apply when deciding how to heal. Your technology provides different benefits to magic. However, do you need what magic would offer? Can you utilize it? There is no wrong in learning, but do not force yourself to use it just because it is there."

"So what you're saying is... learning magic is good, but because I'm so good with what I have..?"

"You could change to magic if you wished- But do so intelligently. I have faith you will, Lieutenant."

 **Alliance: Harmony**

It was teamfight time. Two teams clashed over a Grave Golem as it began to crumble, red pushing into the weakened blue, and Diablo towering over Muradin as they struggled for control of that all-important point.

There was a 'Ding!' as Illidan's lifeless body went ragdoll-ing into the sky, amusing to watch if he wasn't your ally.

Morales was trying her best to keep Muradin alive, and then there was a moment. A spark of magic, adrenaline, or just lucky focus.

Flawless shield block against Raynor's shotgun.

Twist.

Kharazim located. He looked to Morales. "Another lesson! When considering magic or science... never forget how powerful they can be when used together!"

Morales knew exactly what to do. "Stim administered." She gritted her teeth as a bullet got through her suit. But still she focused on the fight, switching her healing beam to Kharazim.

Kharazim was attacking faster than the eye could see. It looked like there was an angry blob of blue light pummeling Diablo off the point at the speed of light, then kicking him with such cobra swiftness as to send the lord of terror to death, then in a flash Kharazim appeared in front of Raynor, driving him into the floor as the rest of the team mopped up.

Kharazim brushed his hands once. "Something I learned from your hospital, Morales- an ounce of preventation is worth a pound of cure."

Morales propped herself up on her shield. "Yeah. Sometimes medics do have to fight back! Now let's win this game!"

"Agreed!"

 **What's up guys, I looked back and decided it was kind of mean to leave this one guy hanging. I won't be taking more requests, and the compilation will conclude for good in two chapters, max. There's some stuff to do.**


	14. Chromie and Rehgar

**First meeting: Spoilers**

"Oh, this place! I remember this place!" Chromie clapped her hands together. "Yes, that's where my house is, and over there is where they build the Joey Rays Mark two, and- Oh, that's where I fell in love, over at that tree!"

"You, uh, been here before, missy?" Asked Raynor, guiding Chromie from the field into Anchor for the first time.

"Yes! No." Chromie looked confused. "Leaning towards no, actually. Like ninety percent no?"

"Well, that's sure clear as mud." Raynor crossed his arms.

"Don't worry, I know just who can help." She grabbed him by the sleeve and took him over one side. "Uh... I thought someone was over here."

"Don't know who you're looking for here. You're one of those alliance folks, right? I had to split them and the horde to stop them picking fights. Come on, I'll take you to Uther."

"No, I'm sure he's right... Hrmm." Chromie looked around, and clapped a hand to her forehead. "I'm looking for this guy in... Oh no, I can't remember! How could I forget what they looked like!?"

"Don't worry about it, it's probably just... gnome...vision..." Raynor bit his lip.

"Oh, now I remember what happens! Hey, can someone lift me up to look around?"

"...You're serious?"

"C'mon, I just need a better view!"

"It's fine, I'll do this." Said a new voice, from the side.

"He-hey, Reg. Long time no see." Said Raynor. "If you're willing to help, then go ahead."

Chromie turned. "Perfect! Just the person I can count on!"

"...Oh, you. The dragon." Rehgar walked over, and easily lifted Chromie from the floor. "Never could work out why you just wouldn't change form." He held her into the air with one arm. "You see what you're looking for?"

"Erm, y-yes! Yep! So now, I think I'm meant to say... do you want to team up sometime? I think I wrote down all the thing that I need to go through!" She put her hands on her cheeks. "Aw, this is going to be such a dream..."

"Any idea what she's on about?" Asked Raynor.

"Nope. But if a dragon's decided to lend me a hand, I'm certainly not one to complain!" Rehgar set down Chromie.

"Okay, bye! I'll try and take everything from the top next time I see you! I'll put all my effort into the act!"

"I'll see you in the arena, stranger." Replied Rehgar, as Chromie took off. He didn't know what she knew about the future.

And she was determined that he wouldn't need to. Self-fulfilling prophecies sucked.

* * *

 **Confessions: The dark future**

Chromie looked out of the window, writing a letter.

"Is something wrong? You've got a thunderous look on your face." Said Rehgar. "And I'm not even looking at it."

"I'm... planning for the future." Said Chromie offhandedly. "Hey, if... if you could choose between... uh, like really, royally, getting on Thrall's bad side or your daughter, you'd choose your daughter, right?"

"What kind of question is that? I mean... we don't even have a daughter."

"..."

"I'll pretend you didn't let that slip."

"Thanks."

"So, you're trying to choose between staying loyal to the bronze aspect and not using your powers to change the future at all, or protecting someone I probably shouldn't know about?"

"...You always did pick up on me too quickly."

"Well, can't it be both? If you do that, it probably happens anyway."

"If only it was that simple. But thanks."

"It's not?"

"Well, time is kind of wibbly... wobbly and a bit circular, but only when it's feeling like it, and basically I have to factor in all the consequences and stuff and then double-check, and uuurgh. But it's worth it, right?"

"Sounds like it."

"Hey you never answered. Would you get on Thrall's bad side for a theoretical daughter?"

"...I mean... That... Thrall, of all orcs... I mean, he literally saved our entire race... but..."

Chromie stopped writing. "So, no?"

Rehgar punched the wall. "Gods, of course I would! I just can't imagine it! Getting on THRALL's bad side! I'd have to... have to... It's beyond me! The bond we have is forged in battle!"

"Hehe. I guess it's different to me. Sure, Nozdormu is like, this big old wyrm at the top of my family tree, but we were never close. We bronze dragons just... spend a bit too much time with our heads in other times."

"A shame. If I ever see him, I'll have to point him to a proper example of someone that can lead their people."

"That's you alright! ...But you never will. Okay, back to the letter! I know I'm in bed by midnight!"

"...It's one in the morning."

* * *

 **Reflection: Ancestral lines**

"Hey, tell me a bit more about the bronze dragonflight." Rehgar was hacking at a log, carving away parts to shape an inscription. "What do you even do, controlling the element of earth without the spirits?"

Chromie twirled a finger, and a hoop of sand appeared, orbiting her fingertip. "We're just born with it. Like wings."

"And your devastating breath weapon."

"Ehehe..."

"Stings a bit to get crushed under all that sand." Rehgar brushed his arm.

"I still love you."

"Just not in the matches, eh?" joked Rehgar.

"It could be worse! At least I don't eat you! And I totally could! If uh, I wanted to be a dragon in the fights. Hey, tell me more about the horde. You guys just showed up on Azeroth one day, and started doing your thing. What was it like on the other side of the portal?"

"Not. One. Clue. I don't remember a thing, and I spent most of my life on Azeroth. Wait, I didn't die back there. You're rubbing off on me!"

"Oh yeah, your lifespans are like... eighty years at absolute best. Forgot about that."

"Good thing I'm immortal here. But still. Even if I don't know my ancestors, and what they did, I know they watch out for me. And if I ever do join them, I'll watch out for whoever I'm an ancestor to. That's just the done thing for orcs. How's it for dragons?"

"Depends... I mean... When Ys- when... a certain dragon dies, she's just going to hang around as a helpful spirit, because she does that, but when Deathwing died his spirit was already destroyed, and then there's Malygos, who might just have moved on to rest in the astral plane, and... uh... well..."

"But your ancestors would guide you? No? Yes?"

"No. Dragons stand on their own strength. Only the aspects or some really important ones have any that would serve them. And our dead spirits just... do their own thing." Shrugged Chromie.

"Well. Once I've dropped off, I hope they don't mind having some shamanistic orc occasionally kicking the sky into shape for them. The Earthfury line isn't ending anytime soon!"

 **Author's notes: So, done as an offer I made to Spazmanazz, as a minor thanks for running his story. I'm a little rusty, but this should be readable. I may do another chapter with a pairing from a certain other author, but we'll see.**


	15. Arthas and Varian

**A meeting of legends: Winter**

It was cold. Winter came and went each year, bringing snow damp and hunger to the unprepared, and tranquility and rest to those who had been sure to preserve their harvests.

Yet this arcane wind was too chilling, too malicious to possibly be of natural origin. Windows were shut tight and did nothing to halt the chills. Walls couldn't stop the precious heat within leeching out into the icy realm beyond.

Whether you were from Azeroth and bundled yourself in furs, Sanctuary with enchanted clothing, Earth with central heating in your house, or even a zerg- everyone agreed this weather was almost unlivable without investing in serious protection.

Varian had of course decided to take matters into his own hands after Jaina had exhausted herself attempting to reign in the glacial weather.

Wrapped in a masterfully made cloak, he'd trekked across the lands with minimal equipment. He knew there was only one place that would unleash such magic. And he knew that they couldn't hope to beat him. Not with his self-healing.

And now, the high king stood before a small fortress. It was no Icecrown Citadel, but constructed with similar architecture and imposing nonetheless. He walked up to the doors, wary of traps.

Bolted shut.

Shalamayne was capable of circumventing that, and with one blow Varian sent the doors swinging open, lock ripped from the wood.

The room was empty, save for a simple carpet running the length, and a few braziers burning with icy blue magic on each side.

"Arthas." Said Varian, out into the castle. "Call off your storm. This is your only warning."

The temperature dropped fifteen degrees. The winds outside whipped into a gale, making the doors clatter.

And a husky voice called through the room. "Varian Wyrnn."

"I know magic weather when I see it. And I don't think anyone else would do this." Varian looked around, wary of a trap.

But then a set of doors at the end of the room swung open, revealing Arthas himself, walking forwards with five ghouls attending him. Varian raised his sword in warning. Arthas took Frostmourne and almost delicately held it pointing down, tip in the floor. "You are far too brash to be a king."

"Do you deny my accusations? If not, then I shall do what any king worth his salt would, and protect his people."

"The snowstorm is not of our making." Arthas intoned. "Its origins are a mystery, even to us."

"Can you prove such a claim?"

"When we unleash winter's power, it looks like..." Arthas held a hand forwards, and in mere seconds a dozen dark icicles formed in the air, suspended. "This." They shot forwards.

Varian put both hands on the grip of his sword, loosened his stance, and parried. His blade moved with awesome speed, ice crashing against it but falling useless against the wall of steel. He dropped low, and charged forwards. "You'll regret that!"

"I do not answer to your words." Arthas stood still at first, and then seemed to almost effortlessly block Varian's strike. They drew back and clashed blades again, before Varian took a hit and his cloak, frozen solid, shattered.

Varian stumbled back, the gem in his sword starting to glow and protect him from the cold. He was only now starting to consider that he might be outmatched. "...I'll relent for now. I'd gladly take you to the grave with me, Arthas, but right now that blizzard _must_ be ended."

"Leave, then. It matters not to me how you perish."

 **A second meeting: Cause**

The miasma of energy swirled and shimmered, in the crags of the mountains.

With his army behind him, tracking it down had been a nightmare for Varian. The bitter cold was an unending assault on his forces, and it made it extremely difficult to keep them supplied.

But now they were here, before the cause of the extended winter storm. "Jaina, what is this?"

Jaina was one of the only ones unaffected by the cold, continuing to wear her normal clothing. She walked forwards, and inspected it. "It's some kind of magical loop. Maybe we could break it by creating a disruption inside, or perhaps-"

"Varian!" Valeera appeared, running over. "The troops report another army is moving in from the north!"

"What? Do they fly any banner? Who is their commander?"

"It's Arthas!" Warned Valeera. "He's come himself. With our men weakened by this weather, we can't possibly take on the army of the dead."

"Damn... Okay, Jaina. You mobilise our troops and have them prepare for this fight. I'll head down and see if I can stall them for time, or maybe bluff them. Valeera, cover me." Varian ordered quickly, taking his sword.

"It's too risky! What if he attacks, you wouldn't be able to escape!"

"We can't outrun him. Our only option is to stand and fight, and this is our best route." Varian asserted, before starting to run.

He crested the hill, and saw the approaching army. He was surprised when the first thing he felt at seeing it was a small measure of relief. It was _far_ smaller than Azeroth's army of the dead. His troops were still outnumbered, but not by thousands, merely hundreds.

At the forefront of the army was Arthas himself, on an armoured horse. It wasn't Invincible, but some other beast risen from the grave. Frostmourne was by his side, glowing in the winds.

"Arthas!" Shouted Varian. "Withdraw your troops!"

The lich king rode forwards, until there was a mere ten metres between the two kings. "I am surprised you live, Varian. Oppose me, and I will set things to the more expected fate of a man who tries to journey in these conditions."

"I would never heed the words of a man so vile as you, Arthas."

"Then do not. I have tasks to attend, and if I attend them while treading on your corpse, so shall it be."

Varian took out his sword. "Another five paces forwards, and I will destroy your entire army. Try it." He pointed it forwards, the sharp tip level with Arthas' head.

"You are not known for your foresight, foolish king."

"And you are not known for hesitance, foul lich."

There were a few seconds of pause, before Arthas spoke. "Charge!" The word carried on the snow and frost, and the dead started to run forwards.

Varian put both hands onto his sword, and pulled. Shalamayne came apart, into the two component blades that comprised it. "Now!" Varian ran forwards to meet the entire army head-on, intent on fulfilling his threat.

Valeera watched from the cover of the snows, as Varian proceeded to rip through the first wave of enemies without assistance.

"Come on! Waste another round of your minions against me! Or are you too weak to finish things yourself, Arthas?"

"Ha." Arthas cantered forwards atop his horse. "I need not waste time fighting you, Varian. Kel'thuzad has already completed his task. The magical disturbance is under our control already. If you retreat now, perhaps you will be able to prevent the death of Jaina Proudmoore."

"..." Varian tightened his grip on his swords. "You're lying. Jaina wouldn't be overwhelmed so easily. Not even by your favourite servant."

Arthas laughed. A hollow, chilling, slow sound. The icy corpse underneath his helm was clearly never meant to laugh, yet it did. "Have you not noticed, high king? There is one most valuable member of my army missing."

"What are you-"

There was another gust of frigid wind, and a roar of magic. Without another second's warning, a skeletal dragon swept over the hills, blue magic roiling around its form. Sindragosa.

"We are not defeated!" Shouted Varian. "Valeera, bring the army into a defensive position to prevent Arthas advancing! I will deal with his worm!"

Arthas watched, as Varian charged back up to the point where the magical energy had previously been. Things were going as planned. Kel'thuzad would be retreating now, with the magic he had retrieved. Sindragosa could occupy the attention of his foes for a short while, before easily flying away herself.

And now, with Jaina hopefully captured, all he had to was let Varian return to his own city, before using her as a hostage to force their surrender. Simple...

So he turned and rode away, army in tow.

Yet, even the best-laid plans have a way of going wrong...

 **Respect: Negotiate**

Valeera finished her checks of the tents. Of all the possible things that Varian could have done to salvage the situation, this one had been near the bottom of her list. She was a firm friend of the king, and had known him for a long while, yet he never ceased to amaze. Although in this case that had resulted in them needing to drag tonnes of bones across the icy wastes, until they reached somewhat warmer grounds. There was still snow all around, but at the very least Valeera felt confident she wasn't going to catch frostbite.

About a hundred paces to her left, she heard a growling, and felt a chill. "Shut up, Sindragosa."

Varian was standing next to the bone dragon they'd hauled across the lands. He'd managed to successfully beat it within an inch of its undeath, and then effectively pinned it under his sword long enough to have some particularly fearless knights bind it. Now it was just a matter of holding the risen dragon until Arthas agreed to release Jaina.

"Ah, Valeera. Have we received any word from Arthas yet?"

"Not yet. But it shouldn't be long. He doesn't have what he needs to keep Jaina alive in captivity, so assuming he hasn't killed her, it'll be soon."

"Very well... I've been keeping track of our hunters' findings, and we ought to be able to sustain our deployment here for another few days."

A day went past. It was tough, as Sindragosa was about as far from a normal captive as possible, and could very, very easily kill her guards and most of the rest of the camp in mere seconds should the ropes binding her snap.

And then, a report came in. Varian was sitting in the main tent, keeping track of resources, when a messenger came in. "King Varian! Our scouts have sighted Arthas' army approaching, twelve hours away from us!"

Varian looked up. "Excellent. We're in an easily defensible position here, so I doubt he can try to fight us. Although if he doesn't bring the fight to us, we can't take it to him."

"My king, will you attempt to negotiate the release of lady Jaina? Can it be done?"

"Negotiation is not my specialty... But I would be remiss if I allowed her to remain in Arthas' clutches." Varian stood up. "We must make our preparations. Have our troops make ready."

It was hard to wait another twelve hours on high alert. But Varian had trained his people well. He wouldn't let them be caught off guard. He would, at the very least, attempt to recover Jaina.

And so, eventually, Arthas' army approached. "There." Valeera pointed into the horizon. "He's here."

"Then we'll have to meet him. If he's smart, he'll have Jaina with him, ready for release. I'm going to head down now. Make sure he doesn't try anything funny while I talk. If he does, then send an executioner for Sindragosa, since... Jaina will more than likely no longer be alive." Varian said grimly.

He walked out into a rocky pass that his men had fortified. Trying to force through here with only ground troops would be almost impossible thanks to the positions his archers and mages held. But of course, the rock face couldn't move, so as long as Arthas didn't walk in, Varian could beat him.

And he approached. "King Varian!" Called Arthas. "You truly are foolhardy, to try and hold Sindragosa captive!"

"You should consider yourself fortunate that your pet still exists!" Countered Varian. "I am under no obligation to keep her alive. And if not for the fact I think you might have a shred of common sense, I would have put her down once and for all."

"This is not an insult I will forget, Varian."

"I should hope so. The Alliance will never fold to the legion or anyone associated. Now, are we going to cut the chatter and set things right, or not? My terms are simple. Release Jaina to me, and I'll leave the area behind. You can retrieve your dragon at your leisure."

"You overestimate your position." Arthas warned, drawing closer. "All I need to do is give the word, and you will be overrun."

"I have faith in my mages. You won't get through. And if you should attempt to go around the pass, then we will have ample time to execute your minion." Varian warned.

"...You would really ask me to place trust in you? To keep your word to your greatest foe?"

"Am I not trusting you to have kept Jaina alive? This is the nexus. With our armies so small, neither of us can take the losses lightly. You can't soon replace her. Don't make a rash decision, Arthas."

Arthas was completely still, atop his horse. "...Very well. Bring forth Jaina Proudmoore!"

The army of the dead started to move. A path opened through the middle, and four ghouls walked along it, carrying a huge block of faintly glowing ice. They stepped up to Arthas' side, and set it down.

Frozen within was Jaina, staff twinkling.

"So that's how you captured her... forced her to use Ice Block, and just carried it off. Hm." Varian noted. "Step back."

Arthas actually complied.

Jaina unfroze, the magic ice shattering into nothing, and she ran forwards to safety. "Varian! I thought it was the end..."

"We are not finished yet. But we'd best retreat immediately." Varian didn't take his eyes off Arthas. "I'll honour my word... but don't forget this day, Arthas. If you try and fight us again, I don't think both of us will walk away."

"I will not. I have patience, Varian. Enough to know that I need not be your executioner. You are a king. And you cannot rule forever..."

"I recognise your strength, Arthas. But do not think I will cringe when faced with it."

 **Author's notes: So, I noticed I actually got a review to this dead boi, and they wanted Varian and Arthas! So, here you go, buddy. Anything for this game.**

 **The little scenario was written to be part of my 'Stormclouds' universe, but I guess if you really like the other one I'm making with Omega, then you can imagine it in there no problem.**


End file.
